


F is for Farmboy

by Zeplerfer



Series: Alphabet Smut [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Marxist sex puns, Master/servant sex, Roleplay, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, Wall Sex, rug sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/pseuds/Zeplerfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was strolling his family's estate when he spotted the handsome farmboy chopping wood. He'd never given much thought to the servants' uniforms, but in that moment he was incredibly grateful that someone had the foresight to pair overalls with a tight-fitting shirt. On a well-muscled man, the combination was... irresistible. USUK & UKUS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F is for Farmboy

**Author's Note:**

> Blulious asked for some smut to finish off the Last Queen of Spades, so here it is! Not that you need to know anything about the story, since this is just PWP. Mmm, PWP.
> 
> The first half is USUK, the second half is UKUS. Apologies in advance for the puns ;)

The beautiful autumn weather proved an irresistible temptation for a mid-morning stroll around the Kirkland estate. With no one around to impress, Arthur wore a simple purple jacket and plain brown trousers to protect himself from the brisk air. He took a deep breath as he stepped outside into the weak sunlight. He could already tell that it would be a fine day.

Enjoying the crunch of the gravel path beneath his feet, Arthur admired the ancient trees that provided a blaze of orange and red color at the edge of the estate. He didn't envy the servants their work when the Spade-shaped leaves inevitably fell to the ground, but at the moment it was lovely. Humming to himself, Arthur ambled along at a leisurely pace, enjoying the sights and sounds of nature. As he drew closer to the edge of the forest, however, the chirping birds were replaced with the sound of chopping wood. Arthur rounded the woodshed and paused in admiration when he finally caught sight of a blond farmboy splitting firewood.

The lad wore dark pants and overalls, with dark gloves on his hands to protect him from splinters. His arm muscles bulged as he swung the ax onto the chopping block, splitting another log in twain. The farmboy bent forward to lift another piece of wood onto the block, showing off his firm rear end in the process. Arthur sucked in a breath and drew to a complete halt. He'd never given much thought to the servants' uniforms, but in that moment he was incredibly grateful that someone had the foresight to pair overalls with a tight-fitting shirt. On a well-muscled man, the combination was incredible. Arthur licked his lips in anticipation and felt a warmth coil in his stomach despite the chilly weather.

Oblivious to Arthur's presence, the farmboy chopped the remaining pieces of wood. He loaded the logs into his strong arms and turned around to carry them into the woodshed. He blinked in surprise when he spotted Arthur. "M'lord? Do you need something?"

"No... carry on," Arthur managed to say, his voice husky. With his clear eyes and generous lips, the man's face was a handsome as the rest of his body.

Being the gentleman that he was, he opened the door for the farmboy and nearly melted when the man smiled back at him with honest gratitude. "Thanks!"

Unable to resist, Arthur slipped into the woodshed behind the servant and watched appreciatively as the lad stretched to place the logs onto the shelves. Arthur leaned back against a stack of wood and dreamily imagined how wonderful it would be to sit next to a roaring fire with a naked farmboy in his arms. Lost in a pleasant haze, he leaned too far back and caused the stack of wood to topple down on top of him, burying him in a pile of logs, slivers, and sawdust.

"Whoa! Are you hurt?" the man cried as he dug Arthur out from underneath the logs. His concerned blue eyes filled Arthur's gaze as the man gently cupped the back of Arthur's head with a gloved hand. He could get lost in those eyes... and that golden skin and soft hair and strong chin.

"No," Arthur said, smiling hazily. He let the farmboy help him to his feet, leaning against him more than necessary so he could press against the lad's firm chest. "What's your name?" he asked out of curiosity.

The lad flinched, his eyes darkening with worry. "You're not planning to fire me, are you, m'lord?"

"No," Arthur reassured him. "That was my own foolish fault."

"Then I'm Alfred," the farmboy replied. He leaned closer and brushed the sawdust from Arthur's trousers, his hands moving tantalizing close to Arthur's groin. "Sorry about the logs. I'll do _anything_ to make it up to you," he whispered, giving Arthur a sly glance.

"Oh?" Arthur blinked, surprised that knowledge of his preferences had spread among the servants. He lifted a hand to cover his mouth and winced when he realized that there was a thick wooden sliver stuck in his index finger.

"Allow me, _m'lord_ ," Alfred said, gently taking Arthur's hand. He took the entire finger in his mouth and sucked hard. With the way the farmboy kept bobbing his head down on the finger, Arthur barely noticed when the sliver came out. Nearly cross-eyed with lust, he ached to undo his uncomfortably tight trousers.

There was only one solution. If the servant insisted on causing problems with his impertinent mouth, Arthur intended to make him fix them. "Farmboy, I hope you can do more with _wood_ than just chop it."

"Sir, yes, sir," Alfred said, smirking as he glanced down at the bulge in Arthur's trousers. He dropped to his knees and undid the buttons on the trousers, pulling them loose to expose Arthur's quivering member. He licked the hard cock in a swirling, teasing motion, drawing a desperate moan from Arthur's mouth.

"Oh, god," Arthur breathed, closing his eyes in bliss as Alfred swallowed his entire cock. The tight heat spread through his body and coiled in his groin, making Arthur want to jerk his hips forward with a lust he could barely contain. The sucking sent fire through his veins, tightening the coil of tension in his body as he felt precum leak from his cock. " _Fuck_ ," he gasped. He moaned with need when Alfred pulled away, leaving his cock hanging in the cold air.

"Is that an order, m'lord?" Alfred asked teasingly.

"Yes!" Arthur shouted, pulling a small vial of olive oil from his jacket pocket and tossing it into Alfred's hand.

The servant's lips quirked upward. "Do you do this often, m'lord?"

"Shut up and fuck me, farmboy."

"With pleasure, sir." No more teasing comments slipped from the lad's mouth as he pressed Arthur against the wooden wall, lifting him up by his ass. Arthur wrapped his legs around the servant's hips. With his back trapped against the wall, Arthur grabbed the servant's overall straps and used them as leverage to pull his head forward. He kissed the other man with passionate hunger, wanting to explore every warm corner of that sinfully delicious mouth.

"Ah!" Arthur gasped as he felt Alfred slide a slick finger between his butt cheeks. The initial discomfort passed once the servant found his prostrate and hit it hard, sending such a strong wave of pleasure through Arthur's body that he jerked his head and slammed it against the wall. Stars danced in front of Arthur's eyes as another slick finger joined the first. "Faster!" he demanded, worried that he would cum before the farmboy had even finished stretching him.

"Yes, m'lord," Alfred obliged, leaning forward to kiss Arthur as he added a third finger. A moment later, he readjusted his gloved hands, squeezing a firm butt cheek in each palm. The farmboy's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned in pleasure as he pressed his thick cock through Arthur's tight ring of muscles.

"Nnngh." Arthur sank onto the cock with a breathless, blissful moan. Riding waves of simultaneous pain and pleasure, he relaxed his legs and let Alfred do the hard work of holding him up against the wall. His back scraped up and down the wall as Alfred pounded him, but Arthur didn't care about ruining his jacket. His world narrowed to the intense pleasure coursing through his body. Each thrust left him moaning and begging for more. The fast pace was too much for his body to handle. As a jolt of fire shot through his veins, he cried out and came all over the farmboy's overalls. Feeling warm and sated, Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and rode out his orgasm as the servant's thrusts grew more erratic. Lost in a delirious wave of pleasure, he felt the farmboy cum a moment later. They both panted for breath, creating a warm fog in the cold woodshed. Alfred pulled out and lowered Arthur gently until his feet touched the ground. They slumped together against the wall, both sweaty and satisfied.

"Is m'lord pleased?" Alfred asked, giving Arthur a cocky grin.

"Yes," Arthur breathed. "I shall require your services every night, farmboy."

"As you wish," Alfred said in a low, serious voice. He promptly ruined the moment by giggling as he wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and nuzzled his neck. "You do know my father's a fisherman, right? I haven't worked on a farm since that one summer with my aunt and uncle."

"Shush," Arthur replied, content to rest his head on Alfred's shoulder and relax in his embrace. "You're ruining the realism."

"Pfft. I think we tossed realism out the window when you brought lubrication."

"Well, I was hardly going to do it without it." Arthur shook his head fondly and carded his fingers through Alfred's sweaty hair. "You know, I thought you'd call it quits when the logs fell down on my head."

"I was gonna," Alfred admitted, "But you still had a hard-on, so I figured you were okay and would just get mad if I didn't fuck you."

"Quite right." Arthur chuckled as he lowered his fingers to tug on Alfred's overall straps. "Pity about the stain. I like these _very_ much."

"Yeah... I noticed," Alfred replied with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"And how vigorous you look chopping wood. And when you call me m'lord."

"Well, _m'lord_ , now that we have the wood, we could have a fire tonight... and perhaps think of some other way to keep ourselves warm?"

"Oh, yes, farmboy. You bring your wood and I'll bring mine," Arthur agreed.

* * *

 Much later that day, Arthur lounged on his comfortable bed and watched Alfred tend the fire with half-lidded eyes. At his insistence, the farmboy had taken off his stained white shirt, exposing his bare muscles in the warm light of the glowing fire. Arthur could spend a long time admiring those tanned, taut muscles.

"Wouldn't you like to come sit by the fire, m'lord?" the lad asked, casting a coy look over his shoulder.

"And by you?" Arthur asked with a smirk. He swung his legs over the bed and stood up, showing off the fact that he was wearing nothing other than a long nightshirt decorated in blue Spades symbols. Even though he was no longer queen, the country's symbols still dominated his wardrobe. As he padded over to the fireplace, he grinned to see the way the servant's lustful gaze focused on his long, lean legs. He sat down on the plush rug next to the servant and stretched out his legs toward the fire with exaggerated care. "Ah, this is lovely," Arthur said.

"Yeah, it's leggy. I mean lovely." The farmboy blushed, his cheeks a dusky red in the warm heat of the fire.

"You should make yourself comfortable," Arthur suggested. He reached forward to unlace the servant's heavy work boots. With slow, careful movements, he pulled off the boots one, by one, and tossed them to the side of the room. Next came the socks, which went flying in the other direction. "Oh my, what big feet you have."

Alfred looked confused. "Thanks?"

"I bet they're killing you after a hard day's work," Arthur said, taking the left foot in his hands and giving the calluses a gentle massage. "Such big, strong feet."

"Mmm." Alfred leaned back in relaxation as the foot massage continued. "You can keep doing that forever, m'lord."

"I could..." Arthur murmured as he took the other foot and worked it into putty in his hands. He toyed with the toes and then rubbed his fingers along the sensitive arch of the foot, sending a shiver down Alfred's spine. "Or I could think of another way to reward you for your _hard_ work."

He leaned in for a kiss and unhooked Alfred's overalls. The straps fell to the side as the lad climbed to his knees. Positioning himself behind the farmboy's wonderful rear end, Arthur tugged the trousers down and paused to admire the very firm butt. He groped one cheek and then the other, earning him a lusty moan from Alfred. "Don't be such a tease, m'lord," the farmboy whined.

Arthur gently swatted his butt. "Remember your place, farmboy."

The servant had the audacity to laugh at him. "Oh, don't worry, sir. The lower classes are used to getting fucked by the nobility."

"Is that so?" Arthur said as he slicked his finger and carefully prodded Alfred's tight sphincter. "Shall I show you what it's like to be royally screwed, farmboy?" he added, maneuvering his finger until he hit just the right spot.

"Nnngh," Alfred moaned happily.

"You like that, don't you?" Arthur said, adding a second finger and scissoring Alfred relentlessly.

"AH!" Alfred moaned and giggled, his body shaking as he slammed back into Arthur's finger.

"I can't hear you," Arthur teased as he added his third finger. 

"I love getting fucked!" Alfred cried.

Arthur smiled fondly and chuckled; it wasn't quite the roleplay he had expected, but he did love Alfred as a feisty farmboy. "Let's do this side by side," he suggested.

"Yeah," Alfred agreed softly, lying down on his side so he faced the warm fire. His body looked irresistibly strong and sweaty by the light of the flickering flames.

Arthur curled behind him, basking in the warmth of the fire and their loving embrace. He rolled his nightshirt up to his hips and gently pressed his firm cock into Alfred's body, pausing as he felt the other man tense in his arms. "Tell me when you're ready," he whispered, feathering kisses along the nape of Alfred's neck as he reached across his hip to stroke his erection. The firm flesh felt even warmer by the heat of the fire and he could feel Alfred's tight walls relax around him with each steady stroke.

"Unnf. Now's good," Alfred moaned.

Arthur rocked his hips forward and back, pushing them closer to the fire with each thrust. He moaned with need as he buried himself into Alfred. The warm, tight sensation around his cock felt his mind feeling light and airy. All his blood had pooled in his southern regions, leaving little for his brain to think. "Oh, _Alfred_ ," he gasped, his rhythm rough and ragged as he struggled not to cum too quickly. He wanted the blissful moment to last forever.

"Nngh!" Alfred cried out, his body jerking in release.

Arthur felt the fleshy walls tighten around his cock, sending his libido into overdrive and making him cum himself. He moaned with joyous release, sprawling against Alfred's back in a limp, satiated puddle. When he had enough sense to think again, he rested his hand on Alfred's soft, sticky cock and smiled in satisfaction. "Well, farmboy, I hope you've learned a valuable lesson."

"I dunno, m'lord," Alfred replied as he rolled over. He planted a sweet kiss on Arthur's lips and grinned. "You might need to show me again."

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a few other puns:
> 
> "Let's see if you can spread class consciousness as easily as I spread you," Arthur teased, adding a second finger and scissoring Alfred relentlessly.
> 
> "AH!" Alfred moaned and giggled, his body shaking as he slammed back into Arthur's finger. "You -ooh!- you just want to seize my means of reproduction, you selfish toff."
> 
> "What's that, cumrade?" Arthur taunted as he added his third finger. "It sounds like you're a dirty cummunist."
> 
> "No -oh!- I want the D!" Alfred cried. "Democracy!"


End file.
